Come On Lover - YUNJAE Sequel I
by deachndr
Summary: Berjanji untuk menunggu dan selalu mencintaiku dimana aku tak disisimu?


Hallooooo... dea balik membawa sequel Come On Lover nih, soalnya banyak yg request sequelnya buat di post,dengan senang hati dea mem-post nya :)) silahkan dibacaaaa :*

**COME ON LOVER **

**-SEQUEL I-**

**FF YunJae **

**Cast : Yunho X Jaejoong (YunJae) ^^**

**Genre : Romance , Hurt dll.**

**Warning : typo , Yaoi ! (don't like? Don't read)**

**Happy Reading ^^**

_Kesepian melanda hatiku.._

_Sakit menimpa seluruh batinku.._

_Kosong,,, tak ada pandangan mataku untuk menemukannya.._

_Dia... dimana dia yang telah membawa pergi jiwaku.._

_Rasanya tidak adil jika hanya aku yang meratapi ini . Meratapi kegelapan hati yang tak kunjung menemukan obatnya._

_Aku tanpanya, hanya pasir yang jatuh kedalam laut . Terus jatuh tanpa ada seorangpun melihat bahkan memperdulikannya._

_Datanglah dihadapanku meski pada akhirnya kau membenciku, daripada tak terlihat tetapi bisa membuatku gila. _

Tepat seminggu seorang Jung Yunho tak Jaejoong dapati oleh kedua matanya. Dia tak tahu harus mencari dimana.. Bertanya kepada siapapun apa gunanya..

Bagi Jaejoong , seperti tanpa alasan ia meninggalkannya jauh.

"Kim Jaejoong, kau dicari oleh guru kesiswaan. Coba temui dia, ada hal penting sepertinya." Ketua kelas menyampaikan pesan guru kesiswaan kepada Jaejoong.

"terimakasih." Jawab Jaejoong singkat lalu segera berjalan menemui guru kesiswaannya dengan malas.

.

.

"_Songsaengnim _, apa mencariku?" Tanya Jaejoong setelah ia memasuki ruangan sang guru. Ia berdiri menunggu jawaban.

"Ada salah satu pesuruh W Group pendana sekolah ini, ia menitipkan surat ini untukmu , Kim Jaejoong. Katanya kau harus membukanya dirumah saja . Kembalilah ke kelasmu segera, istirahat akan berakhir." Setelah menunggu jawaban , akhirnya guru Jaejoong pun menjelaskan apa yang ingin ia sampaikan.

"Untukku? Hm, _gamshamnida songsaengnim." _Dengan bertanya tanya apa hubungannya ia dengan pesuruh tersebut. Dan hey! Jaejoong baru sadar jika gurunya tadi menyebut W Group . Itukan perusahaan milik keluarga Yunho, kekasihnya yang seminggu ini tak menampakan batang hidungnya secara jelas.

Jaejoong memasuki ruangan kelasnya yang gaduh. Terdengar suara central yang menginterupsi kegaduhan itu.

"_Anyyong hasimnikka, _untuk para seluruh pelajar ataupun guru guru di Shinki Senior High School. Untuk beberapa saat kita doakan bersama sama atas kesembuhan ketua yayasan pendana sekolah ini yaitu Mr. Jung Soo Man , yang juga selaku orang tua dari Jung Yunho kelas 3-B . Ia sekarang tengah dirawat di Crown Hospital , Rusia. karena serangan jantung yang sangat mendadak. Kita bersama menundukan kepala untuk mendoakan beliau. Berdoa , dimulai... , selesai. Terimakasih."

Suara central berhenti mengabarkan pengumuman yang berhasil membuat Jaejoong membatu .

'Apa mungkin Jung Yunho pergi untuk merawat ayahnya yang ada di Rusia? Kenapa ia tidak memberitahuku sebelum ia pergi. Sekarang aku tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Yunho-ah , tegarkan dirimu. Aku disini mendoakan keluargamu , dan aku akan belajar menunggumu hingga kau pulang.' Batin Jaejoong bersedih.

Jaejoong teringat surat yang diberikan gurunya tadi, apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Jung Yunho?

Ia berlari memasuki kamar mandi . mengunci pintu kamar mandi dan segera membuka surat itu.

_**Boojae-ah, aku meminta maaf karena tak langsung mengabarimu. Percayalah aku hanya sedang kalut saat itu. Apa kau memaafkanku? Kau tidak mau? Ah aku akan bersedih. Beberapa waktu yang lalu dimana kita membuat janji untuk berkencan , aku mendapati kabar bahwa ayahku terserang penyakit jantung ditengah rapatnya. Aku bingung harus berbuat apa . Aku menyesal karena tidak menghubungimu saat itu. Aku benci pada diriku sendiri.**_

_**Jaejoongie-ah, berjanji padaku untuk tidak berpaling dariku? **_

_**Berjanji untuk setia padaku? **_

_**Berjanji untuk menunggu dan selalu mencintaiku dimana aku tak disisimu?**_

_**Aku percaya kau akan menepati janji itu Boojae~ Aku merindukanmu , sangat merindukanmu.**_

_**Sekarang aku berada di Manhattan , mengurus cabang perusahaan keluargaku. Entah kapan aku kembali, kumohon kau masih mau menerimaku. I will always loving you , forever. **_

_**Ah, satu lagi, jika kau ketawan selingkuh, maka pasanganmu itu akan ku bunuh dan kau Kim Jaejoong, aku kujadikan santapan malam ku . Saranghae~**_

_**From,**_

_**Si tampan Jung Yunho **_

'Setidaknya aku merasa lega dengan datangnya surat darimu Jung Yunho. Perasaanku sekarang membaik. _Nado saranghae , Yunnie-ya.' _

Aku lekas memasukkan surat dari Yunho kedalam sakuku dan bergegas kembali kekelas.

.

.

'_Sudah 3 minggu Yunho belum kembali, kau tahu? Jika kau kembali apa yang pertama kulakukan kepadamu Yunho-ah? Akan ku cincang kau hidup hidup. Yah, bukannya aku egois hanya karena rindu aku bisa menghabisi pasanganku. Menggelikan!'_

"Joongie... ! makan malam sudah siap. Kau turunlah, Eomma ada perlu sebentar." Teriak sang eomma memanggil Kim Jaejoong yang masih berada didalam kamarnya.

"_Arasseo ,_mau kemana eomma? Jangan malam malam ya?" Jawab Jaejoong sambil menuruni tangga kecil rumahnya.

"Hanya menjenguk tetangga sebelah yang sakit . Kau makanlah yang banyak. Ck, sangat kurus sekali badanmu itu." Jelas eomma yang memberi sedikit ejekan pada Jaejoong.

"Apa apaan ini, bahkan eomma saja mengejekku." Dengan lahap Jaejoong memasukkan segala jenis makanan kedalam mulut plum nya.

**Ireon naege its about the way you are~**

Suara ponsel Jaejoong yang menandakan seseorang disana sedang meneleponnya.

"_Yoboseo? Nuguya?"_

"Joongie-ah, aku Jung Yunho. Kau sedang apa?"

"Yunnie! Kenapa baru menghubungiku?! Hm, aku sedang makan. Yunnie sudah makan?"

"_mianhe chagi,_Aku baru memegang ponselku hari ini. _Eomma _sengaja menyita ponselku agar aku berkonsentrasi mengurus perusahaan. Makan apa Joongie? Pasti enak. Yunnie belum makan~"

"_ah,arasseo._ Aku kira Yunnie akan selingkuh! Makan banyak sekali, kenapa belum makan? Apa makanan disana tidak seenak masakan ku?"

"hya! Sudah berulang kali aku bilang, tiada yang pantas kujadikan pasanganku selain kau Kim Jaejoong. Bagus, gendutkan badanmu ,Joongie-ah. Nah, kau tahukan."

"Kapan Yunnie akan pulang?"

"Kau merindukanku Boo?"

"Tidak! Siapa yang merindukanmu? Kepedean sekali ~"

"Tega sekali pacarku ini. Joongie,ini yang akan ku sampaikan padamu. Aku akan melanjutkan sekolah ku disini. _Mianhe, _ini terlalu mendadak . Appa, kesehatan dia semakin menurun. Eomma menyuruhku melanjutkan study di Manhattan sambil mengurus perusahaan disini. Joongie, _gwenchana?"_

" ... "

"joongie-ah, aku juga tidak mau seperti ini, maukah kau tetap mencintaiku?"

"Yu-yunnie, ini .. ini terlalu menyakitkan."

"Bukan maksudku menyakitimu Joongie, setelah aku lulus perguruan tinggi disini, aku akan kembali kesisimu. Aku berjanji."

" ... Be-berapa la...ma ki-...ta tidak akan bertemu?" Tanpa disuruh, airmata Jaejoong mencelos keluar dari sarangnya.

"4 tahun Joongie. Kuharap setelah aku kembali, kau masih menjadi Joongie ku dan tidak akan berhenti mencintaiku. Aku ingin kau berjanji !"

"Yunnie-ah,_saranghae. _Aku akan berjanji.. demi kita ."

"_nado saranghae , Boojaejoongie._ _Gomawo,joongie._ Kumohon, tunggu aku."

"ung, aku akan menunggu Yunnie."

"I love u , boo"

TBC

NEXT CHAPTER?

[sengaja dea gantungin biar pada kepo :P]

Special Thanks to:

**Clein Cassie** : Ini syudah di update kaka~ terimakasih ya hihihi :D

**Alint2709** : iya nih, kalau mau tau lanjutannya,tinggal baca yg ini aja kaka :3, terimakasih^^

**Vic89** : terimakasih kaka~ iya biar seru pacaran diem diem kayak aku sama yoochunniekan pacaran diem diem /? /nyungsep empang sebelum dibully/

**Aif ** : terimakasih selamat membaca kembali/? tenang aja kak,sequel nya syudah lama jadi tinggal dipost aja :))

**Nabratz** : kakak, kan nanti sequel selnjutnya ada penjelasan kenapa si yunyun tidak menelpon si jaejae :3 kekeke terimakasih ^^

**Youleebitha** : syudah ada squel ,tinggal post aja deh ^^ keke terimakasih :))

**Joongmax** : pan cinta gilee kak/? nunggu lama ga terasa itu. Ga terasa sehat! Sakit berarti/? Terimakasih ^^


End file.
